Monster
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Staring in the mirror, I see a boy who isn't me. He looks like me, but he isn't. His eyes are not mine. His eyes are dull blue with gold ringing them. Those are not my eyes, they can't be. I grip the sink so hard it might break, The mirror boy's lips part, saying two terrifying words: "I'm Transforming."
1. Too Soon

Staring in the mirror, I see myself. But the person I see also _isn't_ me.

Who is he, staring back at me?

The black unruly spikes are mine, the pale skin is mine, the eyes once so blue they rivaled my brother Sora's are mine. But something's changed, something's _different_.

My once ocean blue eyes are dull blue now, and a ring of _painfully_ bright gold surrounds them. As I stare hard at the sixteen-year-old boy in the mirror, I can see the gold slowly inching further into his eyes. The boy I'm staring at isn't me, not anymore.

I grip the bathroom sink so tight, it might brake. My heart speeds up and my breath comes in gasps. The mirror boy's lips part and speak two terrifying words: _"I'm Transforming." _

* * *

"Vanitas, come _on!_" Sora yells from outside the bathroom door, smacking the wood over and over, "You've been in there all morning!"

I grunt, searching for the colored contacts Dad uses, "Hang on!" _Please tell me he didn't take them with him! _

"Hurry up, I need in there!" Sora whines, "You've been int here long enough!"

"Hang on!" I yell back as I grab a box of contacts and growl when I see they're Sora's regular contacts. I put them back and keep looking. After a few minutes, I find the contacts and I rip open the pack. I pull two small plastic cases out, open them and glare into the mirror as I force the round things over my pupils to cover the drastic change in my eye color. _I can't let anyone know, no one. Not even Sora, can know! I'm not seventeen yet, I can't be Transforming yet!_

"Vanitas!" Sora continues to whine, "_Hurry!_"

I put the contacts in then put the pack up and open the door, "I'm out."

"'Bout time!" Sora rushes past me as I step away from the door. I close the door behind him and go back to my room. Looking into the mirror in my room (Mom's idea, not mine) I sigh in relief, seeing that the contacts hide the gold in my eyes. _Perfect. _I quickly dress in dark grey jeans and a black button-up with my black converses. I put my back back on and go back to the bathroom, tapping the door, "You ready, Sora?"

"Just a minute! Can you bring my back pack? It's in my room by my bed!" he replies.

I go to his room and grab his bag off his bed and head back, thumping the sack against the door, "Found it."

The door opens and Sora steps out wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that says "NINJA" on it with his black and white tennis shoes. He smiles and takes his back pack, "Thanks, bro."

I shrug, "Sure."

He nods and coughs, "So, when did Mom and Dad say they'd be back?"

"End of next week," I reply.

He nods again, "Cool. Ready for school?"

Again I shrug, "Ready as I'll ever be."

We head outside, and stand in front of the house. The bus pulls up a few minutes later and we get on. I leave Sora as I sit in the very back with Xion and Zexion, who happen to be two of my best friends. Xion, wearing a plain black sleeveless knee length dress and black Mary Jane's with black tights, waves and I sit beside her, almost squishing Zexion into the wall. He shakes his head, but smiles. Zexion wears a black shirt with a red heart upside down and stitched up with black jeans and biker boots. I sigh and throw my back pack onto the floor, "What's going on?"

"Nothing really," Xion replies with the wave of her hand, "But Zexion's got some news."

I turn to Zexion, "And?"

Zexion sighs and closes his book (Tell me that isn't what I think it is?) and he turns to me, pushing his pale blue hair out of his face, only to have it fall back into place.

"One of my poems have been chosen for the literature competition this Friday at Radiant Gardens," he says.

"You get to go to Radiant Gardens?" I ask.

"Amazing, right?" Xion smiles happily, like she's the one who got in.

He nods, "Yeah, I'm excited about it, none of my poems have ever made it in, and I enter one every year."

"Which one did you enter?" I ask.

"Equivalent Darkness," he replies.

I tilt my head slightly, "I don't think you've showed me that one."

He shrugs, "It was private.."

"Won't be for long," I sigh, "I do hope you win."

"Thanks, Vanitas," he says, opening his book again, continuing his reading.

_Not "Twilight."_ I smirk to myself and shake my head. Xion looks at me and I frown, "What are you staring at? What? What?!"

She leans real close to me and I lean away from her, a strange kind of electric buzzing feeling coming from her body touching mine, a feeling that I never felt before. She frowns, her deep blue eyes narrow, "Are you wearing contacts?"

"Uh... What?" I blink, leaning away from her some more.

She leans further over me, grabbing my shirt, sending more electric buzzing through my skin. She pulls me towards her, "Don't play dumb, Vanitas. I know you're not blind, so why are you wearing contacts?"

"I'm not," I reply.

She snarls lightly, "I'm not stupid. Vanitas doesn't wear contacts. That trick worked two years ago, but it won't now. Fess up! Are you Sora, pretending to be Vanitas, again? Did Riku put you up to this?!"

I blink slowly, _She thinks I'm Sora._ I shake my head, sighing and pushing her off me, sitting upright, "I'm not Sora. I'm Vanitas."

Her eyes stay on me, narrowed dangerously, "Then why are you wearing contacts?"

"He's wearing contacts?" Zexion looks at me, frowning, "I can't tell."

"Yes, he is," she replies as I say, "No, I'm not."

I frown, _What do I do? I can't tell them the truth.._


	2. Problems

"I don't care," Xion walks in front of me, arms crossed.

I glare at her, "You're being stupid."

She still won't give up the idea that I'm pretending to be Sora, even though she saw him just a minute ago!

"No, you two are being jerks. Cut it out already, you've been found out!" she replies.

I roll my eyes, "You don't know what you're saying."

Zexion groans, "Can you two not fight through lunch, please? It's distracting."

"For who?" Xion and I asked in unison.

She frowns at me, "Take the contacts out."

"I'm not wearing any," I say for the fifth time.

She turns away from me with a "Hmph!" and I sigh, "Xion, chill out, seriously."

"I'm just fine. You're being a liar," she retorts.

"Hey," I frown and grab her arm, forcing her to look at me. I openly gasp at the hot electricity running through me, almost burning me, and I let her go. She stares at me wide-eyed. _Did she feel it, too? Or is she reacting to me grabbing her like that? _

I shake my head, calming down, "Look, Xion, I'm not wearing contacts, okay? I'm really Vanitas. Now will you please stop acting so crazy?"

She nods slowly, "Yeah.. Sure.. I believe you.."

She's still staring at me. I stare back, guilt filling me. _Did I hurt her? Did the electric buzzing hurt her?_ Just as I'm about to ask her what's wrong, she narrows her eyes and whispers to me, "Did you feel that, too?"

_She felt the electricity. What should I do? Lie? Do I tell her the truth? It's best she doesn't know about what I really am, what my whole family is._ I shake my head, giving her a smirk, "What feeling? Your annoyance? Yeah, I feel that everyday."

She frowns, then smiles, "Right, because you don't have an air of annoyance, too?"

I grin, "Nope."

_Subject avoided. But for how long? _

* * *

"Man, you should have seen what Riku did to the Professor! It was hilarious! Got Riku a month's worth of detention, but it was totally worth it!" Sora babbles on and on about some prank Riku played. I nod and grin and laugh at the right parts, but my mind is elsewhere. My mind is on my eyes, and on that strange electrical feel I get when Xion touched me, or I touched her. And the fact that she felt it, too. That's dangerous. I can't let her find out what I am. It'll ruin everything I have. I only have one more year of being normal, or I was supposed to. That was before I changed this morning. _What is happening to me? _

I shouldn't be changing this early. I'll get Dad's opinion on it when he gets back, but for now, it has to remain a secret. From everyone. The bus drops us off and we head inside. Flipping on the lights, everything's as it was when we left. I smile at the familiarity and sit on the couch. Sora drops his bag on the floor, next to mine and goes into the kitchen, "Want something to eat?"

"Yeah, see if there's any pizza left!" I reply.

Minutes later he comes in with a pizza box, "Mind if it's cold?"

"My favorite kind," I reply with a grin.

He laughs and sits next to me, setting the box on the coffee table in front of us. We turn on the t.v. and eat pizza for awhile. Sora is texting and I squint at the screen, "Texting Kairi again?"

He nods, never looking away from the screen, "Well, yeah. She's my girlfriend, Vani."

"Don't call me that," I sigh, "Do you think it'll last between you two? I mean, in a year you won't be able to be with her, you'll have to withdrawal from the humans world, relationship wise."

He frowns, turning to me, "I know. But that's a year from now. I'm going to make the most out of what little time I have left with her. I think you should do the same."

"Me?" I blink, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Not just for girlfriends, Vanitas. Spend time with your friends," Sora explains.

I stare at him and he stares back. He knows I know he's right. Sora's weird like that. A lot of people think he's just a goofball, but the kid's got a real head on his shoulders. He's got this air about him that just screams "Listen to him!" I smile and nod, "You're right."

He smiles in return, "I'm glad you think so."

I nod and leans into the couch and catch him staring at me. I narrow my eyes, "Can I help you?"

He frowns, leaning towards me lightly, "Are you wearing contacts?"

I shake my head, "No. You are."

He groans, "Not funny. I'm trying to be serious here, it looks like you're wearing contacts."

"I'm not," I reply before I even think of telling him the truth.

_Is it that obvious I'm wearing contacts? I can hardly ever see Sora's when he has them in! _

He just stares at me and I look away, "Will you quit that? It's highly annoying."

"You are wearing contacts!" he gasps, "Why?"

"I'm not," I say.

"You are, for real, I can see them. And.. I think they're discolored, I can see some yellow in them. They aren't supposed to do that," he says.

My eyes snap open and I jump from the couch and run to the bathroom. Sora calls after me, following me, and I slam the door and lock it. I stare into the mirror in horror. The gold color is shining, literally, through the contacts. _I'm so screwed._


	3. Waiting For Answers

"Vanitas, open the door!" Sora calls.

"Go away!" I reply.

"What's going on?!" he asks.

I groan, _I can't hide it from him anymore._ I open the door and take the contacts out, "Sora, it's happening."

He stares at me, wide-eyed as the contacts go in the trash and I stare back at him. I glance back in the mirror to see the gold color isn't glowing anymore, but it's ever present. Sora doesn't say anything for a few minutes, and we just stand and stare at each other in awkward silence. Finally, Sora speaks, "That's why you were wearing contacts. That's why Xion was being so weird today. Vanitas, what happened to your eyes?"

I sigh, "I'm Transforming. It's too early, though. I just turned sixteen last week, I shouldn't be Turning yet."

He nods, "You really shouldn't be. Have you told Mom or Dad?"

"I'm waiting for them to get home first. Four more days. Sora, how long were my eyes glowing?" I reply.

"The yellow part through the contacts? Just when I mentioned it," he says.

I nod slowly, "Good. They weren't giving me away at school."

"Then how did Xion know you were wearing contacts?" Sora asks.

I groan, "That girl can see her way through a freaking brick wall if she wanted to."

Sora giggles, "Right. Anyway.."

I frown, "'Anyway' what?"

Sora bites his lip and rubs his hands together, "Until we can figure out how to hide your eyes, I think you shouldn't go to school."

"You're probably right. It's too risky, someone could find me out. Especially if my eyes start glowing like they just did. And no one's allowed to know about us," I sigh, "What a shame. I really enjoyed hanging out with my friends. Now I have to become a freaking hermit."

Sora smiles softly, "No you don't. Just don't go to school until Dad can find a way to get the glowing under control. I mean, his do that, too sometimes. So, he has to know how to control it. All Incubus' have glowing eyes when they first Turn, and when they feed. At least, that's what Dad told me. I just think you should call him and Mom and have them come back right away so they can help you."

"They're busy, Sora. I don't want to make them leave on my accord," I say.

He frowns, "But you need help."

"I'll just wear more contacts," I reply.

His frown deepens, "Stack your contacts? Do you know how damaging that is on your eyes?"

"I don't care. I'll do anything if I can keep the glowing from showing to my human classmates," I state.

"That's not smart. That can permanently damage your eyes, you could go blind, like _really_ blind. I'm talking wearing-sunglasses-and-carrying-a-cane blind," Sora says, wide-eyed.

I roll my eyes, "Quit being over dramatic."

"Then stay home for this week. Dad'll know how to fix it once he's home," Sora instructs.

I sigh, "Fine, I'll stay home, but don't tell anyone, not even our cousins, that I'm Transforming. If anyone asks where I am, tell them I'm sick, that I suddenly came down with the flu or something."

Sora nods, "Got it."

"Good, you better," I sigh and go back to the living room. I drop down on the couch and grab a slice of cold pizza. Sora sits by me, grabbing a slice, too. We eat our pizza and stare at the t.v. for awhile before I finally get up to go to sleep at around eleven at night. I turn to see Sora out cold on the couch. I sigh and nudge him, "Wake up. Go to your room and sleep."

He mutters and rolls away from me, stuffing his face in couch cushions. I smirk softly and lift my little brother off the couch. I swiftly take him to his room and cover the big idiot with his blankets. I go back to the living room to turn off the t.v. Once more stop at the bathroom mirror, finding the gold in my eyes has not only started glowing again, but it's spread, just slightly, further towards the center of my eyes. _What happens when it consumes what's left of my eye color? _

* * *

"See you after school, Vani!" Sora calls as he runs out the door.

"It's Vanitas!" I shout back.

He laughs and gets on the bus. I sigh and continue eating my poptart as I stare at the blank t.v., far too lazy to get up and turn it on. I lean back against the couch and sigh, "I have to fix this. I'm not supposed to be Transforming for another year. I have to fix this, I won't give up my human life just yet."

I shower after finishing my breakfast, and after that, I just lounge around the house, contemplating on if I should clean it while Sora's at school. I decide to clean, and then I sit back on the couch, turning on the t.v. Someone knocks on the door and I stand, "Just a minute!"

I run to the bathroom and quickly put in some colored contacts. I run back to the living room and open the door, "Yes?"

My eyes widen when I see Xion standing in my doorway. She smiles softly, "Sora said you were sick. You don't look sick."

She smirks then, "You know playing hookie isn't good for your GPA."

I shake my head, "I am sick. I have a killer headache and my stomach is doing flips."

She shrugs, "I get it. Can I come in?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

She smiles, "We can play hookie together."

"Did you walk home from school before it began?" I ask.

She nods, "Not like it's the first time."

I chuckle, "Wow."

She grins, "So, is that a yes?"


	4. Feeling of Fire

I shake my head and step aside for the small girl. She moves in and sits on the couch. I close the door and then I sit beside her, not close enough to touch, but beside her. She smiles at me and I smile back. She moves a little closer to me and I move away, coughing lightly, "So, did you just come here to check on me?"

She nods, "Yeah, you hardly get sick, so when Sora said you were home with a flu, I had to come and see for myself."

"Oh. Well, I'm doing fine, just a little under the weather," I reply.

"Oh, well then, I hope you'll be better soon, Vanitas," she says, smiling lightly.

I smile lightly back and she moves closer. Her hand touches mine and the hot electricity shock runs through me continuously. Xion is staring at me, but she doesn't move away. Her smile widens and she takes my hand fully in hers. I watch her, stunned, as she lifts my hand to her lips and kisses it. I stare at her wide-eyed, "Xion..."

"I don't know why there's this strange electrical thing when I touch you. I don't know why there is, but I kind of like it," she replies.

I pull my hand away, "Xion, don't.."

She shakes her head, moving closer to me again, "I'm not afraid, so why are you?"

"Because I don't know what it is," I say, standing, moving away from her, cutting off the electricity.

She frowns slightly, "Vanitas.. I know you're different. I don't know how, or why, but I know you're not like regular people."

I shake my head, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're not human. What you are, though, I do not know," she replies.

"I'm human," I nearly choke on my words.

She shakes her head, crossing her arms, "You're not human, Vanitas. That electric shock that I always get when we touch, it's never happened with anyone else, and it's never happened with us before the other day, either. When you started wearing contacts, which you're wearing right now. So, if you're not human, what are you?"

_She knows. Oh, god, she knows! I've been found out by one of my best friends! How can I tell her otherwise? She knows I'm not human, she feels the shock like I do. I can't tell her she's wrong. I can't hide what I am now. It's impossible. I've been found out._ I sigh, running a hand through my hair, "You're right, Xion. I'm not human."

She stands, taking my hands, "I knew it! I knew you couldn't be human!"

"How?" I ask, pulling my hands from her, not liking the shock running through us.

"This electricity for one, and then your eyes. Whenever I touched you, a yellow discoloring comes through your contacts. Something is making your eyes give off that yellow color," she says.

"Not the color.." I take the contacts out, showing her the gold taking over my eyes.

She gasps, "Your eyes... They're beautiful."

"Beautiful?" I blink.

She nods, smiling again, wider now, "Your eyes have always been beautiful, but this, the gold color, it's magnificent!"

I blush lightly and cough to disguise it, "Thanks..?"

She giggles softly, "You're welcome."

I smile at her, "You're taking this really well."

She shrugs, "Yeah, well, I like different things. You're about as different as it gets."

I chuckle softly, "That's for sure."

She giggles, "So, tell me. If you're not human, what are you, Vanitas?"

"I'm... I'm an Incubus. Or, at least I will be," I reply.

"Incubus?" she tilts her head, "What's that?"

"Google it," I grin.

She laughs, "I just might."

I sigh and sit back on the couch. She sits beside me and leans on me lightly, sending that hot current back through us. I don't move away from her this time and she smiles up at me. I smile back, it just feels so good to tell someone about me and have them accept me without a thought. I know I'm probably going to get in trouble for telling her my family's secrets, but right now, I don't care.

I look down at her and she looks up at me. She smiles and I have to smile back. She gets up, putting her knee on the couch and leans on me. I blink at her and she puts a hand on my cheek, her eyes soft, "Vanitas..."

She leans more on me, her face inches from mine, "Can I...?"

I just stare at her as her hand moves from my cheek and finds the back of my head, pushing my head towards her lightly. With all the electricity running between us, making me feel like I'm on fire, I know I should stop her. But I don't. And then she kisses me, just once, just for a second, but I love it. Her kiss creates an electrical fire I've never felt before. So much hotter than a second ago when she was touching my face.

This electricity screams danger, but I ignore it for the second it takes her to draw back, sitting on the leg she brought on the couch to push herself up so she could kiss me. She smiles shyly and looks at me expectantly, "Well?"

"That... Was... Amazing. I mean.. It's different from before. That new feeling, like fire, did you feel it, too?" I reply.

She nods, "I did. It was cool. I liked it. It made me really hot though."

It's not just me. I run a hand through my hair, "I don't know if we should do that again."

Her smile grows, "Only if you want to."

I stand, and so does she, watching me. I put a finger to her cheek, smiling down at her. She leans into my touch and smiles back. I blink slowly, "You know, Xion.. I've always kind of liked you. And it's obvious you like me... So..."

I can't think of anything else to say, so I let my hand tangle in her hair and I kiss her lips. She kisses me back, and in a split second I'm kissing her as well. After a few seconds, feeling like I can't breathe from how hot I'm getting from the electricity, I pull back. When I do a red and blue entwined mist comes from her mouth and flows into mine.

I gasp and push her away. She stumbles back, looking confused and hurt, "Vanitas?"

_What was that?!_

"Get out," I try not to whimper.

"You're eyes, they're completely gold.. And they're glowing.." she says.

_What did I take from her?! My eyes are what?!_

I shake my head, staring at the floor, "Get out! Go home! Go to school, I don't care! Just _go!_"

She stumbles out the door and I turn to the mirror, watching the glowing fade, and the gold retreat back to its original position in my eyes, only now the gold is closer to my pupils. _Why were they completely gold a second ago?_


	5. I Made A Mistake

"I'm not going," I say, "And that's final!"

"Vanitas, you can't hide forever," Sora replies.

I glare at him, "Yes I can."

He groans, "Don't look at me like that."

"Just go to school. Dad'll be home any minute. Mom stayed behind for some last minute stuff, and will be home next week," I frown, "Dad wouldn't tell me what it was she had to stay longer for."

"Probably something important," Sora shrugs, "Anyway, I guess I'll see you after school."

I wave him off and watch the school bus drive away, but not before somehow making eye contact with Xion. I groan and close the front door. After an hour my Dad Cloud comes into the house. He stares at me, smiling, "Shouldn't you be in school? You're not asleep, are you?"

I open my eyes, showing him their color and his smile falls completely. I stare at him, trying to keep my anxiety in check, "It's happening."

My voice wavers, but I keep the tears from spilling from my eyes. Dad comes and sits beside me, "Look at me, son."

I do, "Dad.. I don't know what to do. I can't hide it, I've tried. I... I think I hurt someone. Dad, I'm scared."

The tears fell then and all I see in Dad's clear blue eyes are sympathy. He puts an arm around me, "Calm down, Vanitas. We'll figure this out. But first, you need to tell me everything that's happened since I've been gone."

I explain everything to him, even Xion and how she makes me feel regarding the electricity, and how I might have feelings for her. He stares at me, a small frown on his face. I search his for answers, but he wears his mask well. He sighs then and runs a hand through his hair, "This human girl.. From what you've told me, about the electricity thing, and the mists you took from her.. I'd say you'd want to stay away from her."

"But why?" I ask.

"Vanitas, our kind are forbidden to mate with humans, and do you know why?" he replies with a question.

I shake my head and he continues, "It's because we have a different energy field than they do. We're more.. 'energized.' The humans are frail creatures, and we are not. A human could die at our hand easily. You see, when an Incubus feeds, it takes one of three things; Dreams, sexual energy, or blood. Usually the taking of dreams and sexual energy can't kill a human if taken moderately. But the blood.. Humans have limited blood, believe it or not. It's easy for a Blood Incubus to drain a human completely in one sitting."

"Like a vampire?" I frown.

Dad shakes his head, "Where do you think the concept of vampires came from?"

I sigh, "The mists.. What are they?"

"Mists represent two things: Dreams or sexual energy, because the blood is just blood taken. Sexual energy is formed as a red mist, as is dreams, but they are more of a pinkish color."

"And the blue?" I ask.

Dad frowns, "A blue mist.. That would have to be.."

He closes his eyes, the way he normally does when he's thinking, and finally he answers, staring directly in my eyes, "That's the life force of the humans. The only mist to be blue."

My eyes widen, "So I actually... Fed.. From her?"

"Yes. Even through a kiss, we can feed. So yes, you fed from her, but I've never heard of an Incubus feeding on life energy," Dad frowns, and my fear is rising, "I don't want to hurt anyone, Dad."

He nods, patting my back lightly, "I know, Vanitas, I know."

"What do I do?" my voice quivers again, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I don't want to give up this life yet.."

"I don't see any other way, Vanitas. You know the rule, if you're Transforming you have to withdrawal from your human life. It's just too difficult to keep our secret. We'll have to move, since I can't let Sora go to school without you, it'd be too weird," Dad replies, "Too hard to keep our secret."

I bite my lip, there's still one thing I didn't tell him. I look my father in the eye, "Dad... Xion knows what I am.."

He stiffens and stares at me. I try to keep his eye contact, but with how hard his eyes are drilling into me, I have to look away. When he speaks, his voice is level, but I can hear anger there, "How does she know, Vanitas?"

I bite my lip again, and I mutter, "I told her."

"Why did you do that?!" Dad's voice is full of anger now and I look at him, my eyes wide, "Dad.. I..."

Dad stands and paces across the living room, "This is bad, this is really bad. Humans aren't supposed to know about us."

I stand, "Dad? What's going to happen now?"

"We're moving when Tifa gets home. We'll go live with Cid and his kids. As for the human.. She'll have to be taken care of," Dad replies.

I gasp, "Taken care of? What's going to happen to her?!"

He looks directly at me, "She'll have to be killed, Vanitas."

I stare at him, wide-eyed. I shake my head furiously, "Dad, you can't just kill people."

He closes his eyes, "Vanitas, it has to be this way. You've broken one of our greatest laws. Not to mention that you're Transforming a year early, and you're the first Incubus to ever have fed on life energy. We're not safe here, and that girl cannot be left to tell our secret."

I shake my head, growling lightly, "You can't. I won't let you kill her!"

"I have no choice!" Dad replies, "See what you've left us with?!"

"Dad, you can't kill her!" I say.

He groans, shaking his head, "I won't argue with you. I'll see if there's anything to do about the human besides killing her, but if there is not... She will be destroyed."

I stare at him in disbelief, _He'd really kill someone.._


	6. Any Last Words For The Dead?

I kick a hole in my wall for the third time. I turn to observe the damage of my room. The bed is overturned, covers and pillows ripped and shredded. My mirror lay shattered at my feet. Dents, cracks, and holes line my wall. My dresser is lying on it's front on the floor, all my glass trinkets, shattered on the floor. I growl, "No!" and punch the wall to my right, punching right through the wall, into Sora's room.

Sora hesitantly looks through the hole after my fist returns to my side, "Vanitas...?"

When he speaks, his voice is soft, scared. I turn away from him and kick another hole in the wall behind me. I ignore his stares as I pummel my wall. Finally tired after three hours of destruction, I sit on the floor, amongst the glass. I cut my hand lightly and stare at it as the wound heals slowly. I close my hand into a fist and growl, "Damn!"

"Vanitas, what's going on? Are you okay?" Sora asks.

He just got home a few minutes before, and I've been killing my room without speaking to anyone, or unlocking my door. Dad stopped trying to talk to me after the first hour of continuous destruction. Mom isn't home yet, and Sora wants answers I won't give. He calls to me softly, but I cover my ears, closing my eyes, _Stop. Please stop. _

**_Vanitas?_**

My eyes snap open, "What..?".

_That was Xion's voice I just heard isn't it?_

**_That is you, isn't it, Vanitas?_**

_X-Xion...?_

**_Yes. It's me._**

_How is this possible?_

**_I.. Don't really know. But, since you're "here," mind telling me why you've been avoiding me? You didn't come to school today, and after yesterday, when you kissed me... Are you angry with me?_**

_With you? No. With myself? Very much so._

**_Why didn't you come to school?_**

_I can't. I.. My Transformation is happening. I got stronger than I've ever been, and... My eyes are slowly turning gold. I.. Xion, when I kissed you.. I... Fed from you. I can hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you. We can't be friends anymore. I can't have any friends anymore._

**_What?! That's insane! You can have friends! OI won't tell anyone about you, I swear!_**

_It's not that easy. No one is allowed to know of us. Xion.. You're in danger. My father might kill you._

**_..._**

_X-Xion?_

**_..._**

I sigh and cover my face with my hands. _What have I done? _

* * *

"Vanitas? You haven't touched your food.." Mom frowns lightly, worry clear in her brown eyes.

I stare at my food, scraping my fork across the plate edges. I shrug, "Not really hungry."

"Mind.. Explaining all the holes in the living room wall?" Mom asks.

Again, I shrug, "I got mad. I broke my wall. And everything else in the room."

"I'm sure I can do a quick patch job before we leave tomorrow morning," Dad says.

_No._ I stand, "I'm going to my room."

I go to my room and lock the door, _Xion, if you can hear me, meet me at the old park as soon as you can._ I quickly throw on my jacket and sneakers and jump out my window. I run through the evening sky towards the old park four blocks from my house. The more I run, the more I realize I'm slowly speeding up, without trying. I frown, "Another power of the Transformation?"

Soon I reach the park and I sit on a bench to wait for Xion. As the sky darkens, I sigh, "Did she even hear me? Maybe earlier was just a freak accident. Maybe I accidently slipped in her mind from... Feeding.."

I close my eyes and rub them, "They're burning now.. Why is this happening to me?"

"Vanitas?"

I open my eyes to see Xion standing in front of me, perfect black make up hiding and revealing her beauty. I cough lightly and nod, "You came.."

"You asked," she shrugs, sitting beside me.

I feel a faint electric charge and stare at her, We're not even touching, she's just.. So close.. She stares into my eyes and whispers, "More than half gold.."

"In only a few days, though. I'm afraid.. I don't know what will happen to me once I'm Turned. I dont' want to be.. Different," I look away from her.

She takes my hand gently, sending sharp electricity through me. I shiver but she doesn't let me go, "Vanitas, you have to help me out here. Why does your dad want to kill me?"

"Because I told you about what we are. That's against our laws, and it's dangerous to our survival. I know you won't tell anyone about us, but my father.. He doens't believe you can keep this secret. I try to persuade him differently, but he says the only way to be safe is to..." I can't finish, but I don't have to.

"To kill me," she replies.

I look at her, and strangely, she doesn't look afraid. I frown, "Xion.. I.. We're leaving tomorow morning. I think.. Dad will try to kill you tonight, while you sleep.."

Her grip on my hand tightens, "Can't you stop him?"

"I can't talk him out of it, I don't know how. And stop him? He's way stronger than me. There's no way.. The only thing I can think of, to protect you, is that you run far away from here," I tell her.

A smile appears on her black lips, "Come with me, Vanitas."

I blink, "What?"

"Run away with me," she says.

I shake my head, "Xion, I.. I can't. You know I can't. I'm sorry. I want to help you, but I don't know how. I can't let you stay here, and I can't run away with you. Please.. Forgive me."

"Vanitas, I-" I cut her off quickly, standing, "No! Just.. Stay away from me! I'm a monster and you're better off away from here than dead with me. We can't be together, you idiot! We're too different. Quit chasing fantasies and live!"

She sits there, shell-shocked. I look away before I can see her reaction, but I'm too late. This memory will stay with me forever. I leave her there, staring wide-eyed, hurt in her eyes. Betrayal and sorrow all together in those beautiful blue eyes. I might as well have killed her myself.


	7. Family Reunion

I stare out the car window in boredom. It's too early to be awake, honestly; Six a.m. is for sleeping. Ignoring my family's gazes is the worst park of this. They just keep looking at me. If it's not Sora, it's Mom, if not her, it's Dad. They're all driving me insane. Mom keeps asking questions about my Transformation, and I don't want to talk about it. The only thing that's really bothering me about all this is Xion.

I can't get her face out of my head, and I can't forget the words I said to her. She just looked so upset. I hurt her, and I can't take it back. Her pain is my fault. I do hope she ran away like I told her to, otherwise.. She's dead. I hope she isn't dead, I'd never forgive myself. I close my eyes, since they start burning. I rub them absently, running through my last memory of Xion over again in my head for the fifth time this morning.

"Vanitas..?" Sora's voice interrupts my memory.

I open my eyes and turn to him, "What do you want?"

His eyes widen lightly, "I just.. Wanted to know.. If you were.. You know.. Okay?"

I glare at him, "What do you think?"

"Vanitas, don't be rude," Mom replies.

I turn away from them and close my eyes again, lying my head against the window. I stiffen lightly when I hear Sora whisper to Mom that my eyes were glowing again. I don't know if they are completely gold yet, but this morning, they were getting close. I sigh inwardly and try to reach out to Xion's mind, desperate to know if she's alive. _Xion... If.. If you can hear me... If you're... Still here... Say something. Anything. Please.._

**_Vanitas..? Is that you? Really?_**

_Oh, thank god you're okay!_

**_Why wouldn't I be? Oh yeah, because you said your father was going to kill me. Thanks for spooking me out, by the way. I slept in a gas station last night. Real cute trick, Vani. Freak me out so I'll leave you alone._**

_Xion?_

**_Why do you have to be such a jerk? You could have just said you didn't want to see me anymore. I guess you kind of did, huh? _**

_Xion, I..._

**_I get that you're going through a lot, but so am I! I can't believe you sometimes. You're so selfish._**

_I.. What are you talking about? I wasn't.._

**_Whatever. Just.. Leave me alone._**

_Xion? Xion..._

My eyes burn more and I cover them with my hands, leaning back in the seat. I hear Sora call my name, he sounds worried.

"I'm... Fine..." I say through clenched teeth.

"Vanitas? What's wrong?" Mom asks.

"My eyes..." I groan, "They burn... Really bad..."

"Let me see," Mom says.

I slowly move my hands from my eyes and I open them, "What... Is happening?"

"Your eyes are glowing, really brightly," she says.

I grunt softly, "Are they gold..? Completely?"

"No.. Not yet," she frowns, "Cloud, do you know anything about this?"

I catch Dad's eye in the mirror and he frowns as well, "No. I've heard of gold eyes, but never glowing. Gold eyes usually depict Blood Incubus' or the first feed. I've never known them to take so long to turn gold, or take over the eye color like that. The glowing.. I'd have to ask the elders. I have no knowledge of glowing gold eyes."

"So we're going to the elders?" Sora asks.

"No, Tifa and I are. You and Vanitas are going to your Uncle Cid's. I suggest speaking with Larxene, she's the only one of the three kids to have Transformed so far. The twins have another year, like you two- Like Sora," Dad replies.

I groan at the burning in my eyes, and the mistake of saying both Sora and I have a year left. The rest of the ride is in silence. It takes a few hours, but we finally reach Traverse Town. We park outside Cid's shop and I put on sunglasses Dad gave me, to hide my eyes. Sora and I follow our parents inside, and we're greeted by Aunt Aerith.

She smiles, "What a surprise."

"We told Cid we were coming," Dad says.

She nods, "Of course. He's upstairs in the house. Follow me, I'll take you to him," she turns to a hallway and calls out, "Roxas! Watch the store for a second while I take your aunt, uncle, and cousins upstairs!"

Roxas comes running and he waves at us. We wave back and follow Aerith down the hallway Roxas came from, and then up a flight of stairs. After we get to the top we go through a door and we're in a living room setting. Ventus is sitting on the couch playing video games with Larxene, who's killing him. I can tell because she's laughing, and he's yelling at her.

Cid comes from a different room and smiles lightly, "Welcome to Traverse Town."

"I need you to take Tifa and I to see the elders," Dad says.

"I heard you needed help, but do you really need to see them?" Cid asks.

Cloud crosses his arms, "It's urgent."

"How urgent?" Cid asks.

I take my sunglasses off, revealing my gold turning eyes, and I know they're still glowing, because they're still burning. Cid's eyes widen and he frowns, "I see.. Real urgent. Alright, I'll take you. You two, make yourselves at home."

At that, my parents leave with Cid and a few minutes later Roxas comes back up. He smiles at me, "What's up?"

I grunt softly, "Too much."

I sit on the couch next to Ventus and he and Larxene turn to me. Larxene is the first to speak, "Why are you here? It's not a holiday."

I take my sunglasses off with a sigh, "I'm Transforming. A year too early."

She gasps and the twins are speechless. I put the sunglasses back on and groan softly, this burning is getting on my nerves now. A dull pain that's giving me a headache and making me irritable. Larxene shrugs and continues battling Ventus on their game, "It'll be fine. It's not as bad as everyone makes it out to be."

_I highly doubt that. _


	8. Time's Up

"You have no idea what you've done!" Sora yells at me from across the room.

"What?" I stare at him.

He glares at me, blood covering his hands, "_You_ did _this_... You did _this!_"

I step towards him and he cries out, "Stay back!"

"Sora, _what's_ wrong?!" I gasp, _Why is he so afraid of me?_

He whimpers, "Why did you do this? Tell me.. _Why?_"

"What?" I ask, my voice soft, "Sora?"

"I didn't believe you," tears stream down his face, "When you said you were dangerous, I didn't want to believe you.. You're my brother.. You're supposed to do the right thing.."

"Sora.." I take another step closer to him and he sobs, dropping to his knees, "Don't do what you did to them! Don't do _that_ to me!"

"Sora?" I'm really getting worried. I move closer to him, and that's when I see it. The body lying before him. A bloodied corpse I can't recognize. Sora has that corpse's blood on his hands. I move my eyes back to my baby brother, "What happened here?"

He wipes his eyes with bloody hands, smearing the stranger's blood over his face, and he glares at me, "Don't you remember what you did? To all of them?"

I shake my head slowly, my eyes finding the corpse again, "Who is that...?"

"_This?_" Sora chuckles, anger clear in his eyes, "This is.. Oh, Vani.. Can't you tell? Or is your handy work so good..?"

He laughs a crazed, bone-chilling laugh, "This is our _mother_, Vanitas!"

My eyes widen and I feel cold inside out now, "Wh-wha...?"

He grins at me as I fall to my knees, "What's wrong, big brother? Can't face your work?"

I just stare at him and his grin falls to misery and pain, "Vani... Why did you do it? You killed them all.. I thought you cared about us, them... _Her..._"

My eyes go impossibly wide, "Who... Did I kill?"

He stares me in the eye, new tears falling down his blood smeared face, turning the tears a pink color, "Mom.. Dad, Uncle Cid.."

He licks his lips and shudders, "Aunt Aerith, the twins.. Larxene.. She tried to stop you.. To save them.. You... What you did to her.. Wasn't.. The same. With the others, you just.. Just... _Butchered_ them... But with her... You were so _angry_... You made her beg to live.. Then you stole her life energy from her. You watched her die, and you _smiled!_"

He wipes his face again and screams at me, "Y_ou smiled as you let her die!_ What kind of _monster_ are _you?!_"

I can't find words, but he keeps talking, "And then there's Xion.. You swear you love her, and you _do_ this?! She _watched_ you kill them all! You did _worse_ than kill her.."

"What...?" my voice is horse and dead, "What did I..."

He glares at me, "Why keep me alive? Why kill them all and do that to her, and just_ let me live?! Monster!_ **_MONSTER!_**"

* * *

I wake with a start, sitting up in bed, and I can't seem to find any air to breathe. I grasp my chest, forcing air in and out of my lungs. What the hell was that?! It's the worst nightmare I've ever had, if I'd ever had one. I usually don't dream, so this.. This is something else. Sora rolls over beside me and murmurs, "Vani...? You okay..?"

I take a minute to calm myself before answering him, "Yeah.. I'm.. Fine.."

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asks, sitting up beside me.

I look at him and frown lightly at his sleepy, drooped eyes. I smile lightly, "Yeah, first for everything, right?"

He smiles a lazy smile, "Right. Go back to sleep. A dream is just a dream. It's not real."

He lays down and rolls back over to face the window. I sigh and lay down, frowning deeper, I really hope that was only a dream. I scoot away from Sora, almost knocking myself off the bed all together. I groan softly, whispering, "I wish Cid had an extra guest room, or at least another bed. Hell, even a few extra blankets for a pallet would be better than this.."

I sigh and close my eyes, trying for sleep. My eyes snap back open when an image of Sora's bloodied, tear stained face is what I see. I sigh and get out of bed, "There's no going back to sleep now."

I make my way to the bathroom down the hall, next to Larxene's room. I stop at the bathroom and frown lightly, seeing Larxene's light is on. I almost go to open it, but think better of it. I go into the bathroom, flipping on the light, and I turn on the sink. Splashing water on my face and neck helps calm me down. I stare into the sink, watching the water drizzle down the drain until I'm completely calm.

I look up, into the mirror, and my eyes widen horribly. My hands tighten on the sink and I gasp when the sink falls into the floor, spraying me with water from the now busted pipe I just broke. I yelp as I fall back, into the bathtub, slipping on the water that's quickly coating the floor. Larxene bursts into the bathroom, "What the hell?! Vanitas, what the fuck do you think you're-"

She stops and looks around, then stares at me. Her eyes widen, "Oh, god.. _Dad!_"

I know what's scaring her, and it isn't my destruction of her bathroom. My eyes have completely turned gold, and they're glowing. I look away from her and a few seconds later, Cid, and my own father come into the room. Cid frowns at the mess, then he curses. Dad keeps staring at me, and I wont' look him in the eye. I'm scared now, because this means I've fully Turned. I'm scared, because all I can think of is that nightmare where Sora keeps screaming _"MONSTER!"_ at me. I close my eyes and shiver, _What's going to happen to me now?_


End file.
